The Bully Code / Finding Mary McGuffin
When Baljeet saved his life, Buford vows to become his slave. Then, when Candace and Stacy accidentally send bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy’s cell phone, they get a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get his phone and delete the pictures before he sees them. When Lawrence accidentally sells Candace’s doll to Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb become detectives to try and find it. Summary Baljeet is in Mr Slushy Dawg talking to Jeremy about the lack of change of Slushy Dog’s menu. Buford arrives at the building and orders a ‘Windmill Dog.’ As soon as he eats it, he turns blue and starts choking. Baljeet notices and saves Buford from choking. Buford thanks Baljeet and starts worshiping him. He says that he will be Baljeet’s slave forever - the ‘Bully Code.’ Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy are in Candace’s room when Jeremy sends Candace a photo of him. She asks Stacy to take a photo of her and send it to Jeremy but all of the photos are horrible. The photos are sent accidentally and the girls decide to go to Jeremy’s workplace and delete the photos before he sees them. As they walk past the garden, they see Phineas and Ferb deciding what to do and Candace tells them they’re so busted. Stacy reminds her of their mission and head over to Mr Slushy Dawg. Perry is in the bathroom and taps the floor. Flashing lights appear on the floor and Disco Miniature Golfing Queen can be heard in the background. Perry slides down a chute and lands in The Agency. Major Monogram gives Perry his mission and Perry flies to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Dr. Doofenshmirtz greets Perry by asking him if he came to sign his foot cast. He says he saved a space for Perry with ‘Save for Perry’ written on his foot. Perry then gets caught in a trap from a pen on the ceiling whilst Doofenshmirtz explains how he broke his foot (by an ice-cream van running it over) and shows Perry his ‘Re-tire-inator.’ He plans to shoot a tire at the ice-cream van that ran over his foot. Buford is at Baljeet’s house and tries to help Baljeet, but all his actions are unhelpful, almost intentionally so. Baljeet asks Buford to stop being his slave, then climbs out of the window when Buford refuses. He runs to Phineas and Ferb and asks them to help him. They agree and start building a complicated machine across the road from Mr Slushy Dawg, where Candace and Stacy try to sneak in. Jeremy catches them and says that only employees can enter. Candace lies by saying she and Stacy trained to become staff and are next seen in the Slushy Dawg uniform. Candace is working at the drive-through when Linda appears in her station wagon. She is surprised to see Candace whilst Candace spots Phineas and Ferb’s machine. She tells Linda to come and see what the boys are doing, but she is stuck in a long line at the drive-through, so Candace starts hurriedly completing orders. Outside, Phineas is explaining to Baljeet how cool it would be to have a bully as a slave. Baljeet rethinks whilst Buford arrives. Baljeet starts asking Buford to get started on other chores. Just then, Doofenshmirtz sets the gun and counts it down as Perry escapes his net. He jumps on the machine just before the tire is shot. The tire bounces across town until it hits the hot dog on top of Mr Slushy Dawg whilst Candace grabs Jeremy’s phone from his hands. The hot dog almost hits Baljeet but Buford pushes him out of the way. Buford says they’re even now, disappointing Baljeet. Candace runs into Phineas and Ferb’s machine after deleting all of the bad photographs, activating it. Buford catches her, then states that she is now his servant but Candace disagrees. She gives Jeremy his phone back and Jeremy sees the photo Candace took accidentally while on the machine. Jeremy thanks her for the lovely photo and starts to talk about her job at Mr. Slushy Dog. Candace doesn’t mind as she quits anyway. Buford ask the boys if they want a Slushy Dog but all refuse. As they leave, Linda passes the boys’ machine, looking for Candace. She looks at Phineas and Ferb’s creation and says that she doesn’t understand public art. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Lawrence and Linda are putting on a yard sale. It turns out that Linda was going to sell her Lindana records but snatched them from a man who was looking at them. Phineas and Ferb ask Lawrence if they could watch his black and white detective films. Lawrence allows them when Heinz Doofenshmirtz appears at Lawrence’s stall. He buys a Mary McGuffin doll and walks off. Candace appears a minute later and asks Lawrence if he has seen her Mary McGuffin doll. Lawrence says he just sold her for a dollar and asks if Candace wants it. She screams and Lawrence offers her two dollars. Doofenshmirtz arrives at Charlene’s house and asks for Vanessa. Doofenshmirtz hands her the doll and talks about how he’s been searching for years for the doll. Vanessa, surprised at her dad’s act of love, thanks him and walks to her room to think. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are influenced by the detective films and turn themselves and everything else black and white. Candace tells them about her doll and Phineas decides they will investigate. At The Agency, Major Monogram is seen playing a video game. Perry is waiting for his assignment. Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been to a yard sale, bought an Inator and a box of “on-off” devices. Carl tells him that they’re called “switches.” Perry’s chair turns into a big ball (like a bowling ball) and rolls down a chute. The boys and Candace interview Lawrence, asking him who he sold the toy to. Lawrence tries to describe Doofenshmirtz, “German accent, lab coat.” Phineas and Ferb go to a lab coat shop and interrogate people there. One of the men says he doesn’t know anything but then Ferb “leans” on him. He tells them there is a guy who puts all of the costs on his ex-wife’s tab. He gives them the address and Phineas tells Ferb to pack up the studio. Back in Vanessa’s room, she starts thinking about the times her dad has embarrassed her and times when he has made her day. She really appreciates her gift and puts it on her shelf with her other toys. When she closes the door, the doll falls near a box of junk. Vanessa walks downstairs, unaware of what happened and logs on to her laptop. Charlene answers the door and it is a man who works for Charitable Charities. Charlene asks Vanessa where her box of junk was and she goes to Vanessa’s room. She assumes that the Mary McGuffin doll is part of the junk and puts it in the box. Charlene hands the box to the man and he puts it in the truck. Vanessa realizes that her doll was in the box and runs after the man just as Phineas, Ferb and Candace walk up to her house. Phineas interrogates Charlene and she tells them that the doll was in the box to be sent to a Charitable Charities somewhere. The group start looking around all of the Charitable Charities around but can’t find Mary. Doofenshmirtz is in his building and has bought lots of things from yard sales. He is trying to find a switch to fit his Inator when Perry comes in. Doofenshmirtz activates the lobster trap that he got for free and tells Perry what he is doing. The switches he tries are too big or too small until he comes across the right one. He places it upside-down and complains that the writing is even printed upside-down. Doofenshmirtz realizes he put it upside-down and turns it around. He then turns on his invention but Perry’s trap opens. Perry climbs out whilst Doofenshmirtz is still wondering why the Inator isn’t switching on. He then turns around and sees the switch opening and closing the trap. He now knows why the trap was free. After a brief fight, Doofenshmirtz realizes that he can’t do anything evil with a machine that just opens and closes a lobster trap so Perry can go home. Perry gives a thumbs-up to Doofenshmirtz and leaves. Phineas, Ferb and Candace are in the last Charitable Charities shop when Candace spots Mary McGuffin. Candace grabs the doll at the same time Vanessa does. They fight over the doll and the doll flies into the air into Sally’s hand. She instantly loves it and Candace says she’s too old for dolls now. Vanessa wonders if she should give up the one thing that proves how much her dad cares for her, then snatches it from Sally’s hands. Sally starts to cry. Vanessa phones her dad, while he’s cutting a carrot. He’s proud of Vanessa for committing an evil act and says that they could build on this. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O’Brien as Dad, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Allison Janney as Charlene * Candi Milo as Sally * Additional voices: Bobby Gaylor, Danny Jacob, Tom Kenny Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode